Is This A Puppy Love?
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: lysergxtamao fanfic.... she was a shy girl, naive and kind... he was a sweet boy with a big heart, and cares for everyone... she loved him.... he loved her.... she was weak... he was strong... he is a shaman... she's a trainee..find out their sweet moment
1. a new trainee

**Is This A Puppy Love?**

This is my second fan fiction of SK…. Tamaoxlyserg…. What a perfect combination! Don't you think? Pls. Read the story and review afterwards… pls. Post some comments, I mean reviews….. Thank you very much…

Chapter 1: A new trainee…..

It was a busy morning at the Asakura's residence.

At the shrine located at the back of the old house………….

_Keep it up, Tamao! Focus on what you're asking for! Concentrate on your thoughts!_ Exclaimed Anna to Tamao, who is practicing her fortune telling with her Ouija board.

_I can't! I am too hungry to concentrate!_ Tamao said, eyes close

_You're what?_ Asked Anna. _HUNGRY YOU SAY! HOW CAN YOU TELL THAT TO ME WHEN YOU HAVEN'T PREDICTED SOMETHING RIGHT? _yelled Anna.

Tamao who is now scared of Anna's angry face bugun to cry.

_Why are you crying?_ Asked Anna with one eyebrow raised.

_I …. I … I am sorry Miss Anna…. I can't help myself…. I am really hungry!_ Tamao said with her eyes closed, tears falling from her eyes.

FINE! GO INSIDE THE HOUSE AND EAT… THEN GO BACK HERE AFTER YOU EAT OR ELSE… yelled Anna.

Tamao so scared to say anything just ran out from the shrine to the back door of the Asakura's house.

_Hey Tamao! Up already?_ Asked Yoh, who was just about to leave the house and meet Anna at the Shrine.

_Ah ha!_ Tamao said. _I will just eat my breakfast._

_Okay! Eat a lot, you need that energy esp. if Anna is your trainer._ Yoh said. He got his shoes from the shoe rack, put it on and waved goodbye to Tamao.

Tamao having a big crush on Yoh since she was six, just waved back to him and blushed.

Yoh left the house……

Tamao got the bread from the basket above the ref., And the strawberry jam inside the ref.

_Ummm… this is sooo OISHI! _Exclaimed Tamao with a big smile on her face.

Back at the shrine…

_Hey Anna!_ Shouted Yoh to Anna, who is practicing her shaman skills.

_It's about time Asakura Yoh! Why are you late?_ Asked Anna, not facing Yoh.

_Sorry I woke up late! Damn that alarm clock!_ Explained Yoh… touching his head with his left hand.

Anna with her right eyebrow raised stared her icy stare at Yoh.

Yoh afraid of what Anna will give him as punishment, just smiled.

Yoh stared at Anna, who was not looking at him but at the Shrine's front door.

He looked back and saw a boy of his and Anna's age stepped inside the room. He looked like a British boy, with green hair and emerald eyes.

_Hi! I am Lyserg Diethel… _greeted the British visitor.

_Welcome Lyserg! It's been a long time!_ Anna said.

_You know each other?_ Asked Yoh who was staring at Lyserg.

_Oh yes!_ Lyserg said with a smile on his face.

_We are classmates at Tokyo elementary school. He is a Shaman. He's from England._ Introduced Anna looking at Yoh.

_Nice to meet you! I am Yoh Asakura… _introduced Yoh.

He gave a friendly handshake to Lyserg.

_Nice to meet you too Yoh!_ Lyserg said.

Outside the Asakura's home…..

_I am so full…. Now I can concentrate on my fortune telling!_ Tamao said holding her Ouija board.

Inside the Shrine……….

_I am back!_ Yelled Tamao.

Tamao looked at Anna and smiled.

_You're here! But first, I'll introduce you to your new partner in your training._ Anna said.

Lyserg entered the room once again with Yoh.

_This is lyserg!_ Introduced Yoh.

Tamao smiled at Lyserg and offered a handshake.

_Nice to meet you Lyserg…. What's your sur name?_ Asked the curious Tamao.

_Diethel… Lyserg Diethel…._ Answered Lyserg.

_Oh! I am Tamao Tamamura! Hope we get along!_ Exclaimed Tamao.

_I hope we will!_ Lyserg said with a cute smile on his face.

**end of chapter 1**

**Hope you loved the first chapter! Please review! Don't you think they are compatible?… hahaha… R&R…….. ;-D**


	2. we'll never get along!

**Hey eyeryone! Here's the next chapppie…. In this story… Lyserg argues with Tamao… she ran away and hurt herself.. will Lyserg come to her rescue.. read to know!**

**Chapter 2: We'll Never Get Along!**

The next morning……..

_Miss Anna! I am still sleepy…. It's 5 o' clock in the morning!_ Tamao said, rubbing her fingers to her right eye.

_You need to wake up now! Lyserg is outside practicing his shaman skills!_ Exclaimed Anna. _You better join him… his your partner! _

_Okay! I'll be up now! _Tamao said in a sleepy tone

Tamao put on her white tee shirt and her gray pants. She put on her rubber shoes and went outside.

_Hey! Morning!_ Greeted Tamao.

_Hey! Your up? Anna said you wake up so late!_ Lyserg said.

_She said that!_ Tamao said and sighed… _I guess she's right! _

Lyserg smiled at Tamao, who was staring at the clouds.

_Brrr… it's so cold!_ Tamao said, putting her arms around herself.

_Here!_ Lyserg said.. he offered Tamao his green leathered vest.

_But, it's cold… you'll catch a cold…_ Tamao said as she refuse Lyserg's offering..

_I'm fine… I am wearing a long sleeves blouse!_ Exclaimed Lyserg.

_Okay, if it's okay with you. Thanks!_

_Yeah, it's alright !_ Lyserg said. _Your welcome!_

_Tamao? _asked Lyserg

_Yes?_ Replied Tamao

_Do you believe a creature called a pixie?_ Asked Lyserg

_Yes! I want to meet one! Exclaimed_ Tamao. _Why you know one? Have you met one before?_ Asked Tamao curiously.

Y_es,…. and I own one… I mean my guardian spirit…_replied Lyserg.

_You what! No way!_ Tamao said, eyes wide-opened.

_MORPHIN! _Called out Lyserg

A pink glittering dust circled around them. Then the pixie showed herself.

_This is Morphin_. Introduced Lyserg, patting Morphin in the head.

_Whoah! She's lovely! I can't believe you have one! _Tamao said as she looked at the pixie sitting on Lyserg's shoulder.

_Can I touch her?_ Asked Tamao.

_Of course! Morphin this is Tamao, my friend!_ Introduced Lyserg as he talked to the lovely pixie.

Morphin flew at Tamao's shoulder and smiled at her.

_Hi Morphin! Nice to meet you!_ Greeted Tamao.

The pixie circled Tamao and smiled at her.

Lyserg looked at Tamao who is playing tag with the lovely pixie, Morphin. He then suddenly recalled his past love, Jeanne; the iron maiden.

_Hey Lyserg, Morphin is so good at tags! Care to join us?_ Asked Tamao.

_Huh? I can't! I don't play that stupid game! That's a childish game! Lyserg replied._

_What did you say?_ Asked Tamao and looked straight at Lysergs emerald eyes..

_You heard me clear!_ Lyserg said.

Yo_u're saying that I am a childish person? _Asked Tamao

_No! _

_Then, what do you mean of CHILDISH?_ Asked Tamao angrily.

_NOTHING! _

_Fine! If you consider me childish, then fine! Don't ever talk to me! _Yelled Tamao, and left Lyserg speechless.

_Anna says we should get along! But, he's a boastful kid! I'll will never get along with him!_ Tamao says to herself.

It's 6'o clock in the morning… Anna went outside to see if the two trainees are fine, but to her surprise Tamao was not w/ Lyserg training.

_Lyserg! Where's Tamao?_ asked Anna with a worried look.

_Don't know? Don't care! _

_You had a fight, right?_ Asked Anna.

_So what if we misunderstood each other, it's her who's being childish and moody!_ Replied Lyserg, without looking at Anna.

_Well, I insist you look for her! She's a weak shaman, we never know what will happen to her! _Anna said.

_Okay Anna, I'll look for her. But I don't know where she is? _

_I bet she took a walk somewhere outside the temple._ Anna said

Lyserg, not wasting any of his time, went outside the temple and begun his look for Tamao.

Tamao wandering where she is, kept walking until she reached a right spot to relax.

_Free from that strange boy!_ She said to herself.

She sat down the grassy ground, w/c is wet, because of the morning dews. At the place she was sitted, a butterfly landed at the flower next to her. She picked the flower, removed its stem and put it on her pink shouldered hair.

_I wonder if Anna's looking for me?_ Tamao said to herself.

She stood up and headed her way to the temple. She didn't see the huge rock infront of her because she was fixing the flower from her hair. She tripped over and hurt her ankle.

_Oh my gosh! I can't walk! How on earth will I get to the temple? _Tamao said as she touched her injured leg.

_Help! Anyone there!_ Yelled Tamao, but no one heard her screams.

Then it begun to rain so hard….

_What bad luck!_ She said to herself. _I'll get sick in here!_

She remembered Lyserg's vest w/c is wrapped around her upper body. She put it on her head and prayed that she will not collapse and get sick..

** end of chapter 2 **

**sorry if it's too long! Give me some convincing reviews to finish this story! Thanks! Pls. Review!**


	3. A Knight To My Rescue

**Here's the next chapter.. Lyserg will come to rescue our poor Tamao.. He gets sweet and gentlemanlike… Lyserg reveals his past love of Jeanne… Tamao falls for him… find out… review pls……**

**Chapter 3: A Knight To My Rescue….**

Tamao collapses…Lyserg saw her… he carried her and settled themselves under a cherry-blossom tree…..

Weak and sick, tamao rested her head to Lyserg's lap… the green haired boy wrapped his green vest around her to keep her warm and comfortable.. she smelled his scent.. felt his sweet, gentle caress and his heart's beating….

_You're so stupid_. Lyserg whispered at Tamao

_Why? You're the one who made me mad!_ Answered Tamao angrily.

_If you are not that stupid to ask me to play that game and ran away, you will never get sick!_ Scolded Lyserg.

Tamao didn't say anthing and fell asleep on Lyserg's lap..

**FLASHBACK:**

_Lyserg! How are you? Asked a silver haired girl with ruby colored eyes._

_I am fine mistress Jeanne! Replied Lyserg_

_Lyserg?_

_Yes Jeanne? What is it? Asked Lyserg_

_Do you like me? I mean do you like me as a friend? Asked Jeanne_

_Lyserg looked at Jeanne who is blushing and said… no Jeanne, I don't like you! I love you! Lyserg said and looked away so that Jeanne could not see him turn bright red._

_I LOVE YOU TOO LYSERG! Jeanne said. But I need to tell you something, you need to let go of me. I am a full pledge nun now! I can't fall in love with someone. It's a sin! Jeanne explained._

_I know Jeanne! Lyserg said and a tear fell down his emerald eyes._

_But you are always in my heart… always… Jeanne said and smiled._

_Lyserg wiped his tears and face Jeanne._

_Me too! I'll never forget you! _

**end of flashback**

_You're crying?_ Asked Tamao, without opening her eyes.

_Huh? _

_You're crying! I can feel your tears falling to my cheeks_. Tamao said then she opened her eyes.

_I am sorry!_ Pardoned Lyserg. _Will you get up! My lap hurts!_

_Sorry!_ Tamao said and gave Lyserg an icy stare.

_OUCH! MY ANKLE!_ Shouted Tamao

_What happened? Your ankle it's bleeding!_ Asked Lyserg

_No it's not!_ Tamao lied..

Lyserg got his handkerchief and wrapped it around Tamao's injured ankle.

Tamao turned pink and looked at Lyserg's emerald eyes.

_There! Does it hurt?_ Asked Lyserg and looked at her red eyes.

_A bit! Ouch! But thanks!_ Tamao answered back.

_She looks like Jeanne.._ thought lyserg.. _her eyes, her voice…_

The rain stopped and the sun showed up…. Revealing the things surrounding them….

_Let's go now!_ Insisted Lyserg. _Anna will surely get mad at us! _

_Your definitely right! _

Lyserg held Tamao's hand and accompanied her in walking.

Tamao thought: _Lyserg is such a gentleman! I think I like him!_ _But he looks like he got someone important in his heart. Who is she?_

They reached the temple and to their surprise Anna was outside the house; arms crossed, right eyebrow raised.

_Where have you two been?_ Asked Anna calmly

_Out in the woods…_ they both replied..

_Your lying…Fine! Just go inside, change your clothes! You're both soaking wet! _Scolded Anna

_Hey! Where have you been?_ Asked Yoh as they passed him.

_Out in the woods…. _Tamao said

Tamao and Lyserg looked at each other and smiled……

** end of chapter 3 **

**please review….and tell me anything you like change the story…. Tell me do you like the story so far? R&r……….**


End file.
